


debate

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Plotless, buat ultahnya Midorin, cheessy, keju, ooc huehuehue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sei,” panggil Shintarou, melunak. “Kalau kau menekan tombolnya seperti itu kalengnya tidak akan keluar-keluar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	debate

**Author's Note:**

> otanome bang mido ;;;;;A;;;;; semoga tambah ganteng dan baik hati juga tidak sombong /oy/  
> .  
> .  
> Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> .  
> “Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.”

**.**

**.**

“Ternyata benar. Aku yakin kau ada di sini, Sei.”  

 _Jidouhanbaiki_ di depannya tidak benar-benar rusak, sebenarnya. Tapi Seijuurou tetap mendengus kesal. Terlebih ketika ia sudah repot-repot memasukan uang seratus yen dan menekan tombol mesin penjual, lengkap dengan sumpah serapah dalam bentuk gumaman, namun suara kaleng minuman yang jatuh membentur wadah bawahnya sama sekali tidak terdengar. _Macet sialan_ , gertaknya dalam hati. _Dan kedatangan Shintarou yang sialan juga_ , tambahnya keki.

Musim panas malam ini sepertinya bukan musim panas yang baik. Setidaknya, begitulah yang Seijuurou pikirkan. Apalagi sampai harus berdiri di depan konbini dua puluh empat jam, dengan mesin otomatis bernama _jidouhanbaiki_ , dan ia terlihat begitu konyol.

Ditemani dengan pria berambut hijau yang—lagi-lagi—berhasil menemukan tempat kaburnya.

“Sei,” panggil Shintarou, melunak. “Kalau kau menekan tombolnya seperti itu kalengnya tidak akan keluar-keluar.”

Seijuurou bungkam. Sudi sekali ia harus membuka suara.

“Sei,”

Tombol kiri ditekannya, tak ada reaksi. Sampingnya ditekan, masih sama. Sampingnya lagi, sampingnya lagi, Seijuurou mulai kesal sekarang. Berpindah ke bagian kiri bawah, astaga ia bisa gila. Cepat keluar dasar kaleng bodoh!

“Tch.” Shintarou mendengus, beringsut pelan lantas melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke bagian kaca mesin. Seijuurou tersentak pelan, samar dan nyaris tidak disadari. Namun kekagetannya itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia mendengar suara berisik kalengan yang familier, nyaringnya benturan di sana-sini, dan berakhir saat satu kaleng pepsi berhasil mencapai dasar wadah.

“Oh.” Seijuurou membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan, lalu meraih kaleng pepsinya yang dingin. “Terimakasih?”

“Sama-sama.”     

Bola mata merah mendelik. “Kau menyebalkan, Shin.”

Shintarou meringis. “ _Well,_ aku akui itu,” jawabnya, antara miris mendapat balasan Seijuurou dan lega karena pemuda itu _akhirnya_ berbicara. “Dan aku bisa jelaskan, Sei.”

 _Klek,_ kaleng pepsi berhasil dibuka. Seijuurou sengaja mendiamkannya sejenak, memastikan apakah busanya akan tumpah atau tidak. Selang lima detik, ia menegaknya.  

“Ada pasien yang kritis, dan sedikit kericuhan di rumah sakit. Jadi, _well_ , kau pasti mengerti untuk apa aku ada di sana,” sahut Shintarou, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu pasrah ketika Seijuurou sengaja berpaling, berbalik dan memandang jauh berbagai petak jalan, jembatan yang penuh oleh khalayak umum, dan lampion-lampion kecil yang bergantungan di atas  pohon dekat gerbang masuk kuil tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak. Mereka juga melihat pejalan-pejalan kaki berpakaian _yukata_ ; anak kecil yang berlari, rombongan teman atau keluarga, pasangan kekasih, bahkan seseorang yang menunggu di ujung jembatan.

Tetapi, fokus Shintarou tidak bertahan lama. Yang satu sekon selanjutnya ia sadar jika Seijuurou mulai mengambil langkah pergi.  

“Lalu soal kuenya,” lanjut Shintarou, agak kikuk di sini. Ia mengekor di belakang Seijuurou, mengamati diam-diam bagaimana pemuda merah itu mengoyak kaleng pepsi yang kosong dan melemparnya tepat ke dalam tong sampah terdekat. _Ow, three point_. “Sudah aku simpan di lemari pendingin. Sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan kemari.”

Seijuurou mendengus. “Aku tidak berharap kau bisa menemukanku, Shin.”

“Yah, itu akan mudah kalau tempatmu kabur tidak berubah sejak dulu.” Nada suaranya terdengar seperti menahan kekehan. “Makanya kubilang, aku yakin kau ada di sini, Sei.”

“Percaya diri sekali, cih.”

“Hanya berbicara kenyataan.”

Langkah Seijuurou berhenti, meski tatapannya belum luntur dari keramaian malam. “Tetap saja, kau menyebalkan, Shin.”

“Aku tahu,”

“Sangat sangat menyebalkan.”

“Aku juga tahu itu.”  

“Suka beralasan,”

“Hm-mm.”

“Dan...” Seijuurou menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Yah... menyebalkan.”

“Memang,” aku Shintarou, berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan berhenti tepat di samping Seijuurou. Ia memahami tatapan pemuda merah itu, sangat memahaminya—untuk saat ini. Dan Shintarou tidak sebodoh itu, atau ia memang tipikal orang yang—mulai—peka. Shintarou mengerti benar binar yang melintas dalam sepasang delima Seijuurou saat ini, apa yang diinginkannya, dan apa maksud makiannya sedari tadi.

“Ayo pulang?” Akhir kalimatnya dalam bentuk pertanyaan, dan ketika Seijuurou menoleh lalu menatapnya lama, Shintarou mendesah kecil. “Baiklah.”

Sebelah alis terangkat heran. “Apa?”      

“Mampir ke festival sebentar.”

Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Seijuurou (kurus sekali, oh yah, dan Shintarou selalu suka kenyataan ini), sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menautkan kelima jemarinya di antara jari-jari Seijuurou tanpa penolakan; terasa dingin, bekas kaleng pepsi tadi, sepertinya.

“Kau yakin? Dengan pakaian seperti ini?”

Seijuurou mendongak, Shintarou menunduk, seolah-olah memiliki gerak autopilot tersendiri hanya untuk memandangi pakaian satu sama lain. Kaus polos, celana kain selutut, dan sandal dengan gaya santai. Hampir sama, astaga, dan musim panas sekali.

“Tidak masalah.” Letak kacamata dibenarkannya sejenak, sebelum kemudian Shintarou menarik Seijuurou agar bergerak. Melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang aspal jalanan yang dijejeri kotak-kotak lampu yang kecil, menimbulkan kerlap-kerlip yang cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

“Begitu sampai di kuil, kita beli permen apel.”

“Tidak Sei, _takoyaki_  yang harus pertama dibeli,”

“Jangan egois, Shin. Permen apel, atau paling tidak es serut.”

“Makanan manis tidak baik buat gigi, kau ingin gigimu bolong?”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil.”

“ _Takoyaki_ , _call._ ”

“Tidak, tidak,” Seijuurou mendengus, “harusnya kita menggantung kertas permohonan dulu.”

“... oh?”

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. “Umurmu bertambah, bukan? Apa yang kau harapkan, Tuan Berkacamata?”

Shintarou mengernyit. “Kacamata baru?” Ia berjengit ketika Seijuurou menatapnya tajam. “Maksudku, satu ciuman darimu?”

“Menyebalkan.” Seijuurou meloncat pelan, tapi terbilang cepat. Secepat ia meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi Shintarou dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. “Oke, permen apel yang pertama.”

“Nah, mungkin setelah itu _takoyaki_.”

**.**

**.**

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> dan apalah ini klise sekali dan asdfghlasjal--8"""D/oi. yah intinya, midorin ultah, eheheh. dan jangan tanya kenapa Seijuurou mendadak berubah matjam gadis PMS, uhuk. makasih udah baca ya~ /wink/


End file.
